TIMOTHY'S AND ISAMU'S STORY
by Kendergirl
Summary: Timothy has something he wants to prove to the world and everyone in it and with the help of his newly acquired skills of angelic layer he will stop at nothing to prove it!


Angelic Layer fanfic

10/27/04

Timothy's and Isamu's story ©

Deus information

Timothy Yashiro

Age: Ten years old

Gender: male

Hair color: light brown

Eye color: a soul piercing blue

Distinguishing features: crippled in the left leg.

Height: really short for his age often mistaken for a second grader

Angel: Isamu Yashiro

How he treats his angel: lovingly, kindness, would never get another angel, is worried whenever it gets hurt.

Personality: never afraid to speak his mind, hates people who pity him because of his leg, hates people who have the holy then thou attitude a.k.a. think that they are better then everybody else, stubborn, never gives up, short temper sometimes, usually patient.

Lives with: his uncle in Tokyo Japan.

Where he was born: New York City.

Where he lived before he came to Tokyo: NYC

Faborite bands, linkin park, simple plan breaking Benjamin,

Favorite song: PTS.OF.ATHRTY, breaking the habit

Angel information

Isamu Yashiro

Type: speed/balance

Hair color: a bright ice blue

Eye color: a bright ice blue

Height: short

Distinguishing features: crippled in the left leg

Deus: Timothy Yashiro

Gender: male

Special move: unknown

Battles: none at start

Where he was bought: Piffle Princess

Battle One

"Wow! This place is bigger and way more crowded then my home NYC!" a ten year old boy mused out loud by accident as he looked outside the airplane as it flew over Tokyo Japan. The people next to him smiled at this boy's energetic mood as he looked out the window.

The plane landed and he waited for a couple minutes as he got off the plane. He then had to wait longer as he waited for people to go through security and show the security guards their passports. He got a sudden chill down his spine. The chill you get like when someone is watching you. He quickly turned to catch the culprit, but it was pointless since a lot of people were staring at him with pity in their eyes, he sighed and shook his head as he turned back around. It was then his turn to go through security, after he went through he showed his passport to the security guards. Once that was done they let him through.

"Excuse me little boy? Do you need help finding where you need to go? If not, I can drive you to the address if you have one with you," a kind woman asked him in Japanese.

"Huh? I can't understand you!" he told her in English. By her face he could tell she couldn't understand him either. He held up one finger to her so she would know he meant one minute. She nodded letting him know she understood and waited. He took off his backpack knelt down, opened it, rummaged relentlessly through it, found what he was looking for, put everything back in, and put his back pack on as he stood up while he put something small on his ear. The thing was a small high tech two way translator.

"Could you repeat what you said please?" he asked her kindly. She jumped back startled, because to her it sounded like fluent Japanese, but he was still speaking English. The woman calmed herself down before replying, "I-I said 'excuse me little boy, do you need help finding out where you need to go? If not I can drive you to the address if you have one with you,'"

The boy shook his head; "No thanks, I know where to go, besides I can walk there, but thanks for the offer" he waved at her and started to leave.

"But your leg…" she started to call after him, but she realized that he was to far away to hear her.

The boy was wearing a pine green sweater, tan khaki pants, leather loafers a black polo hat, a sky blue scarf that was knitted by hand, a necklace that had a silver female angel with long flowing hair and wearing a mediaeval gown. She was gracefully sitting with her legs tilted to her side, she sat on a small crystal bottle, in her hands was an amethyst lilac and her hair was one too. In the bottle were lilac petals.

The boy had light brown hair piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare straight into others soul, he had fair skin and a gentle face he was short and was often mistaken for a second grader, in his small left hand was a cherry wood, hand craved crutch with lilacs and angels spiraling up it gracefully. He needed the crutch since he was crippled in the left leg at birth. People always asked him why he kept the leg like that. He only answered that he didn't want to change it for a reason unknown to anyone.

"Wow! Look at that amazing kick Hikaru gave to Alice! That was spectacular folks! If you missed that fight you missed one of the most amazing fights this year! We will except more fights like that from our amazing new dues!" an announcer on a big screen on top of a building proclaimed.

"WAAHH!" the boy yelled as he was taken by surprise and fell down. He sat down for awhile gasping for breath as he saw the fight between these two doll like things actually fighting. Then this egg with wings appeared on the screen that said on a gold plaque in red letters angel egg. The boy then stood up and mused out loud to himself, "wow, I want one of those… but I don't know where to get them," he sighed and looked down to the ground. "Aw man. I wish I knew them," he mumbled to himself as he kicked a rock.

"I could tell you where you can get them," a voice said from behind him.

"WAHH!" the boy yelled as he spun around and went into a fighting stance with him holding the crutch like a katana as he balanced on his good leg wobbly.

He sees a man with black and square rimmed glasses wearing a white lab coat and a tie.

"Heh guess I scared ya didn't I?" The man asked him as he grinned gleefully.

"Gee ya think?" the boy replied in a loud sarcastic tone of voice still holding the crutch like a katana.

The man laughed loudly, so loudly that the boy lost his balance and fell down on his rear. The boy quickly got up and went back into the fighting stance. The man shook his head and held his hands up in front of him to show that they were empty.

He rubbed his head and grabbed his crutch planted the crutch on the ground and pulled himself up. He tried to look foreboding, but since of his size and the fact that he fell down just a little bit ago it failed. He sighed and used his crutch like he was supposed to.

"Okay what do you want?" he asked the man.

"I can help you get one of those if you want," the man replied. The boy looked at him suspiciously.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asked him suspiciously. He carefully watched this lab coat wearing weirdos every move.

The man simply shrugged "If you can't trust a man wearing glasses and a white lab coat, who can you trust?" he asked him. The boy laughed and put down his crutch. This time it was the mans time to be startled, he jumped back in surprise and stared at him.

"I like you! And no I do not mean like that! I mean that you have an honest, humorous, and a random personality!" the boy told him as he shook his head

that was tilted down. The man smiled at the boys reply.

"Well then I will help you find what you are looking for," the man replied as he started to walk away. The boy hobbled quickly after him.

As they were walking the boy remembered that he had forgotten to introduce himself and he also didn't even know this strange mans name. He hobbled in front of the man, turned around to face him and planted his crutch and leg firmly on the ground. The man stopped walking and stared at the boy in confusion, wondering if the boy suddenly didn't trust him. He was about to ask him why he had suddenly got in front of him, faced him and then suddenly stop when the boy spoke, "I forgot to introduce myself," he rubbed his head as he spoke in embarrassment, "my name is Timothy. Timothy Yashiro. You can call me Tim or Timothy, heck some people even called me Tiny Tim, but don't call me Timmy, because I hate that," he bowed respectfully to the man as he introduced himself. The man smiled impressed by this young boy's politeness. Timothy then asked him after he stood back up straight, "What's your name?" he stepped out of the mans ways and started to walk along side of him.

"My name is Mr. Icchan," Mr. Icchan replied. Timothy nodded and said as they continued walking, "It is nice to meet you Mr. Icchan."

They continued walking in an awkward silence for awhile. They stopped to wait for the cars to cross the streets.

"So Timothy were did you come from? You are obviously not from Japan or Asia," Mr. Icchan asked him as they waited.

"I came from New York City, in the U.S.A.," Timothy replied simply. They crossed the street and turned to the left.

"The U.S.A.? Why did you come here so far away from your home, on the other side of the planet in fact?" Mr. Icchan asked him as he stopped in amazement at Timothy's answer and how he said it so casually like it was a normal thing. Timothy sighed and replied softly, "My mother was murdered and my father… well who knows where he is so I came here to live with my fathers' older brother." He felt something wet hit his head and looked up to see Mr. Icchan bawling out tears, his bottom lip trembled out of control. He wiped away his tears and said through his tears "that-that's so sad!"

Timothy nodded slowly and said "Yeah well, this may sound heartless or cold blooded, but please stop crying it's not like you or I could do anything to prevent it from happening."

Mr. Icchan nodded and started to cross the street Timothy followed right behind him. Suddenly Mr. Icchan stopped making Timothy bump right into him.

"Ouch! Could you please warn me when you stop?" Timothy asked rashly as he rubbed his head. Mr. Icchan just smiled at him childishly.

"Here, we are! The Piffle Princess!" he exclaimed as he exaggeratedly gestured at the shop. Timothy blinked in surprise and raised his hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Icchan asked him still in his exaggerated pose.

"Yeah… um have you been smoking? I mean Piffle Princess? What is that some kind of drug? Or a fairy character in a children's fairy tale? Or are you just crazy?" Timothy asked him suspiciously, wondering if he was following some mad person. Mr. Icchan laughed good heartedly, "No, no I am none of what you say I am." Timothy raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Okay, I am crazy, but who isn't?" Mr. Icchan admitted.

"But this is the place where you can buy your very own angel!"


End file.
